fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Page Key
Guide for writing a hero, villain, or other singular character page: Place characters in either the "Heroes", "Villains", or "Others" categories depending on the character's current alignment. "Character Quote" -Character name (OPTIONAL) Description Simple description of the character (who they are, what groups they belong to, their significance in the story, etc.), can be as thorough or vague as needed. Link organizations, characters, or other important themes the first time they are mentioned but not any time after that: "Nic is a founding member of The Fuckbois. Nic and the Fuckbois have gone on many missions together". Origin Briefly discuss the origin of the character before their debut in the story, starting as far back as possible. This is only applicable to main/major characters. Speculation and listing gaps or uncertainty is acceptable. Skills Mental and physical skills the character possesses listed in bullet list form, followed by a brief 1-2 sentence elaboration. Not to be confused with powers/abilities. This should be simple and to the point and should not exceed 5 list items (pick up to the 5 most applicable skills for the character) * Skill-''' Small description of the skill and how it is useful *IMPORTANT NOTE: Bold the skill name. Lead the description with a hyphen (-), not a colon (:). Powers/Abilities The powers the character has listed in bullet format. List overarching abilities first and place specific techniques underneath the ability in another list (example below). After listing the ability, put the proper power type using the Power Guide in parentheses, separating each term with a / backslash. Then list the description of the power in ability. '''Bold the ability name and power types but not the description. Strikethrough defunct abilities. * 'Power (Power Type 1/Power Type 2)-' Description of the power. List the brief origin of the power if needed. ** 'Sub-power (Power Type 1)-' Description of a sub-ability within a power (example: Main power is "pyrokinesis", sub-power is "fireball"). Usually denotes a particular move granted by the power. Use the source editor to make secondary bullet points (in normal edit mode, in the drop down menu by the "Cancel" button; for normal bullet points, the code is a single asterisk (*), for secondary the code is two asterisks beneath a single (**), for tertiary is three (***). *IMPORTANT NOTE: Bold The power name and type. Lead the description with a hyphen (-), not a colon (:). Items List any items the character currently has. If the character has lost an item but it is still important, mark it with a strike through. Use the Item Guide to answer this. List in the following format: * 'Item (Item Type)-' Description of the item and how it is used **IMPORTANT NOTE: Bold The item name and type. Lead the description with a hyphen (-), not a colon (:). Appearance (OPTIONAL) The character's appearance. Go wild here Trivia * Uncategorized facts about the character listed in bullet form. * 99% of all character pages are in this exact format, with few exceptions. Adding additional headings is ok but neither encouraged nor necessary. The character page goals are to document non-narrative information, and that is why there is no "synopsis" or story tabs. This wiki acts more as a guide/reference rather than a complete database or surrogate for the comics. Canon story information should be limited to arc pages. Category:Keys